Naruto: A New Beginning
by o0CloakedSchemer0o
Summary: In the aftermath of the Kyuubi attack, Sandaime Hokage ponders not only the fate of his people, but also the fate of an infant boy. Only time will tell how young Naruto will grow, no longer alone in the world.  AU/OOC/T for Language


**Hey FanFic readers, this is o0CloakedSchemer0o - otherwise known as C.S. - signing in for the first time to bring you a little bit of AU Naruto reading! I'd ask you all to be kind, since this is my first story and all, but I figured eh, let the flamers flame if they want to - so long as I've got at least one good review, I'll keep updating until the end!**

**Anywho, a little background on the idea of this story: I've been reading around in the Naruto FanFic world - much like the lot of you, I presume - and I came across a load of stories where Naruto is either adopted or raised instead of living all alone in the world. Now, this got me thinking - why didn't Sarutobi put Naruto up for adoption? Why not spare him the pain of growing up alone and hated? One question led to another, and before I knew it, I was writing up this little intro! S'not much length-wise, but hopefully it'll do it's job.**

**So, without further ado - and any unnecessary rambling from me - enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>October 11th - Hokage's Office<strong>

* * *

><p>Sarutobi sighed, his once bright eyes now dull with greif as he gazed around his old - and now new - office. It was difficult for the previously retired Sandaime Hokage to go back to work - something he had originally planned to never happen. However, in this situation, there was simply no other option - Konoha needed a leader now more than ever and they needed one they knew and could trust. Sarutobi fit that bill perfectly, unfortunately.<p>

A steady hand brought a pipe up to previously pursed lips, the Sandaime slowly breathing in as he started his trek from the doorway across the now-barren room. Anything and everything that had belonged to the short-lived Yondaime Hokage had been removed and taken elsewhere as per request of Sarutobi himself. To have the office as it was before would have been too much for the old man, though he had explained it all away on the need for space...

The Hokage sighed once more as he reached his old desk, a free hand coming to glide over the top of the wooden peice of furnature. "Minato," Sarutobi rasped out, voice a bit hoarse as he talked to the empty room, "You left us too early; your village needs you." Looking out over Konoha, the man could not handle such a sight and clenched his eyes shut. Over half of the town was in ruins while the other part was only somewhat recognizeable - and that was only taking in account for the structural damage of the town. Konohagakure's people were in ruins as well.

Sarutobi shook his head slowly, as if trying to cast the memories of the recent past from his mind. '_So many people lost,' _he thought, _'so many _innocent _people.'_ The old man's hand tensed slightly on his desk before relaxing, his eyes opening as well to look once more out his window. With his second glance, the Third again saw the destruction and pain of the once strong Konohagakure - but he also saw the restoration effort. Civilians and Shinobi alike were already gathering to help rebuild their town, and the thought brought a bit of hope and a small smile to the old Hokage's face.

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later - Hokage's Office<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hokage-Sama,you cannot be serious," a calm voice interrupted; it's speaker - an elderly bearded man with glasses - continued, "The Kyuubi boy must be dealt with carefully and kept under much observation - perhaps we place him in the care of a few ANBU members? Some who could... contain the child?" Seated on the opposite side of the office, an elderly woman shook her head and spoke quickly, tone disapproving, "I do not see why we cannot kill the container - the Kyuubi would die along with the infant and we would not have a problem." The man speaking previously made no comment on this - neither agreeing nor disagreeing as he turned his attention to a slightly irritated Sandaime.<p>

"Naruto's life will not be for forfiet with the purpose of making our jobs easier," Sarutobi responded, a stern expression on his face that left no room for argument. He glanced back at the elderly man seated on his left and sighed, changing the topic from killing to placement. "I will keep watch over the boy, Homura, and he will stay with sitters until the age in which he may join the Academy-" Again, the other man interrupted, shaking his head in disapproval much like his comrade across the room, "I understand your need to give the boy space, Sarutobi, but would it not be better for the boy if he had a perminant guardian?"

The woman across the room scoffed, but otherwise said nothing as the Third began to respond with a sigh. "It is not the need for space that concerns me, it is the need for normality." Homura's expression became confused, as well as the woman's and the Sandaime was quick to explain, "I do not want Naruto's past to rule his future. As far as I am concerned, no one will know of his Jinchuriki status or parentage - the boy will be treated as the other orphaned children out of hopes that he would not be ostracized."

At this, Homura could only stutter his confusion. "H-hogake-sama!" he nearly exclaimed, only barely containing his opposition, "It was the Yondaime's _wish_ that the boy be known for acting as jailer to the beast! Minato wished for his son to be a _hero-_!" A fist upon the Hokage's desk sent the room into silence before Sarutobi spoke, his words uncharacteristically sharp. "Naruto would become nothing more than a _scapegoat_ for the people and I will be _damned_ if I allow that to happen to Minato Namikaze's son!" The Hokage continued around his desk, composing himself as he spoke in a somewhat quieter tone, "I will be _damned_ if I allow that to happen to any child."

Homura was speechless at the Sandaime's outburst and could only bow his head in deafeat. The room's other occupant, however, decided that this time would be appropriate for her to speak up, as the tension slowly dissapated. "Hokage-sama," she started calmly, causing both men's heads to swivel in her direction, "The boy is still a Jinchuriki, despite your intentions to keep this hidden from the public and he should still be supervised." The woman paused, gazing intently at the other two elders in the room before continuing, "A simple sitter would not be able to contain an askew tantrum and allowing the boy a place of his own not six years into his life sounds entirely foolish - no disrespect of course."

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow at this, offering his hand in a sign to continue, "Did you have something else in mind, Koharu?" he asked, tone inquiring with an underlying annoyance. The elderly woman paid no mind to the irritation and bowed her head slightly before continuing, "You say that you wish for the boy to be treated as an ordinary orphan, so perhaps you arrange an adoption with a prominent clan leader. Allow a powerful shinobi to raise the child as their own." Koharu's voice showed the proposition to be all too obvious as the correct path, poorly covered by a light tone.

"An ANBU member or captain could be just as - if not more powerful than one of the clan heads," Homura cut in, agreeing with this plan for the most part, "Plus, they are directly linked to the Hokage and would allow us to better watch over the boy." Koharu shook her head once more at her comrade's words, "An ANBU member or captain may be more convenient, but would be unable to care for the boy full time as well as perform proper missions - and what if they are injured or killed?" The elderly bearded man frowned further in thought, unable to answer.

The Third Hokage chose this moment to interrupt. "I have come to a decision," he said, bringing his advisors' full attention back to him, "Although I would rather Naruto be watched over by myself, you both raise excellent points. I, however, will choose to side with Koharu and place the boy in the care of a clan leader - should any of them volunteer to raise him. If not, we will go with my original plan." Sarutobi glanced at his two advisors before asking, "Is that agreeable?"

Both elders bowed their heads, "Yes, Hokage-sama."

* * *

><p><strong>October 13th - Konohagakure Council Room<strong>

* * *

><p>A gentle murmur of voices had rested upon the group, clan heads and elders alike conversing quietly as Sarutobi gathered himself. The very sight brought on feelings of nostalgia in the old man, and allowed a brief smile for his younger days before composing himself professionally once more. In a manner that most school teachers would be proud of, the old Hokage cleared his throat, immediately calling to attention those in which he had summoned. The talking ceased as the old and new Kage began to speak.<p>

"Now," he began, tone full of leadership and power, "Is there anyone here who knows why you all have been summoned?" As per always, Sarutobi hoped to keep his meeting as short as posible, if only to give him enough time to move onto the next problem - if the clan leaders already knew of his reasonings, it would make things much easier for the old man.

"I believe you called us so that we may discuss the future of the Jinchuriki child, Hokage-Sama." Hiashi Hyuuga volunteered, seeming to be only somewhat interested in the topic, as it simply was not worth his time at the moment. The Third nodded, internally grateful that the others held no surprise for the Hyuuga leader's statement. "Yes, Hiashi," he confirmed before addressing the others as well, "I have thought long and hard about the boy's situation and have come to a solution, with the help of my advisor's." There was a slight pause as Sarutobi glanced around at the waiting shinobi, guaging their reactions as he spoke, "Naruto shall be put up for adoption by any clan head who wishes to raise him."

Each reaction was different in it's own respect, though none were any where near extreme. Hiashi Hyuuga seemed unaffected by this news, though his eyes gleamed with curiosity and puzzlement at the Hokage's choice. '_Why put a child of such power in the hands of a clan head?'_ the man thought, surreptitiously gathering the reactions from the other clan leaders. Fogaku Uchiha, the Hyuuga rival clan's leader, looked to be deep in thought, weighing the pros and cons of such a power on his side. _'With the Kyuubi, the Uchiha clan would easily be the most powerful...'_ the Sharingan user thought, a slight smirk playing on the edge of his lips. _'But what of controlling the beast? Would it be possible?'_

Seated to the right of the plotting Uchiha sat Choza Akimichi, also thinking through the posibility of raising the Jinchuriki boy, if only to come up with a list of negatives. His son Choji was only six months old and the Akimichi clan leader wasn't sure if it would safe to bring a possible threat into his household... plus, he had only recently gotten used to decent amounts of sleep... The large man sighed - there was also the difference in size and appearance that would most certainly not go overlooked by the boy, though that was only a minor reason to decline... In all reality, the Akimichi leader was having trouble finding reasons _to_ adopt the boy.

Just behind his former team member, Inoichi Yamanaka was thinking along the same lines. While the boy would certainly fit in with his blonde hair and blue eyes, this clan leader could also see no purpose to raising the child, and so sat with a contemplative look on his face. The only true difficulty with declining such an offer was that Inoichi truly believed the Jinchuriki should be kept a close eye on - plus the man had always wanted a son... The Yamanaka head sighed in resignation, unsure if he could bring in such an important - and possibly dangerous - infant to his household when his first born was less than a month old...

To the left of the psychologically inclined shinobi, a female ninja growled - eyes narrowed and cast downward in thought. The Inuzuka head already had two pups to take care of and her mate has been driving her up the wall since the second was born. However, it was almost in her nature to feel sympathy for the orphaned child, especially one such child of the Yondaime - Konoha's hero and Yellow Flash. The fact that the boy was a Jinchuriki raised no problems, per se, as she was quite used to containing the beasts of her family. The main concern would be her husband, and tsume wondered if it worth it to bring the pup home...

"Troublesome..." One shinobi muttered, eyes half-lidded in what seemed to be boredom as he assessed the situation. So far, no one in the room looked to have come to a decision about adopting the Kyuubi container, and while Shikaku Nara was sure that another baby in his house would be too troublesome, he did give the idea a thought. The man went over the pros and cons to raising the boy, listing much of the things the others had as well as others. In the end, he decided it all to be too troublesome and since the child was of no threat at the moment, the Nara clan head did not feel the need to get involved.

Shibi Aburame sat in complete silence, as per usual, taking in the scene just as some of the others were doing. It seemed that while the shinobi around him were contemplating their role in the boy's life, Shibi had already seemed to have made up his mind and instead taken to watching the rest of the clan leaders think or talk to themselves. Despite the ever-neutral expression on the insect-nin's face, Aburame was a bit surprised that the Jinchuriki boy was accepted so well and so quickly - the man had half expected some to call for the child's execution. But alas, it seemed that although all were worried of the power the boy could hold, none seemed to be concerned as to if the Kyuubi would once again be released or not. At this, Shibi allowed an internal smirk, his thoughts drifting to one deceased Yondaime... _'It seems more have trust in your seal than I had expected, my friend. Perhaps your son _will _have a chance at life...'_

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, I wonder who will adopt Naruto? Guess we'll have to wait and see!<strong>

**Anywho, I will answer any possible questions- if any of you have them - at the beginning of the first chapter, which should be up in a few days. Otherwise, you all know the drill - review if you can, because how else am I supposed to know if my writing sucks or not? **

**- C.S. -**


End file.
